Tantalizing Passion of an Unkempt Soul
by ImagineTheMist
Summary: When Iris Hummel is forcibly betrothed to Draco Malfoy, her life spins out of control. Can she escape the life of a Death Eater, or will she become one?
1. Chapter 1

Tantalizing Passion of an Unkempt Soul

Iris didn't much like her life at the moment.

Then again she doubted anybody did.

Dumbledore, the only man who You Know Who feared, was dead.

However, most people's mums hadn't made a deal ages ago to betroth their only daughter to a Death Eater. She didn't really blame her mother, of course-times were rough back then. Some Death Eaters, years ago, and threatened to kill her mum, but her mum said she would do anything to prevent from being killed. Obviously pregnant, the Death Eaters said she should betroth her unborn child to a child who would become Death Eater.

After the first war ended, she had thought she was out of the clear. But then Voldemort came back.

Iris really couldn't blame her mother for her choice-in a scary situation, people didn't really think clearly and would do anything to stay alive, and maybe she thought that the Death Eaters would've forgotten. Then again, if she'd thought they would forget, she had no reason to forbid Iris from going to Hogwarts-she would not have insisted on home-teaching her to save her from perhaps meeting the future Death Eater that she was to marry.

Iris didn't know how or when they decided who she should be betrothed too-perhaps it was her gender and age, or maybe they had pre-planned the betrothal but then what would've happened if she'd been born male?

To be honest, she hadn't known much about it, except when You Know Who came back she'd mentioned something about making a mistake, but it wasn't until Dumbledore died that her mother sat her down and explained. Iris had initially wanted to fight it, or course, but how would she fight against a bunch of Death Eaters? They'd put a charm on her when she was born so they would know where she was at all times, so she couldn't even hide. It would only go away once she was married, but by that time it would be too late.

The Death Eaters had come to her house and grabbed her and her mother, then Apparated outside of a giant manor. There was an albino peacock fluffing its feathers and the they led the through the gates and through the large yard into the manor.

They roughly led her and her mother through the halls and Iris tried to take all the sights in-the portraits, the diamonds encrusted in places in the house-but it was too difficult.

When they made it to the drawing room, she saw a man with long blonde hair and a cane. He walked to her. "I see. I presume she is the one?"

"Um I don't-"

"Shut up," the man snapped, snarling at me.

"Yes," her mum answered.

"Her age?" he asked, pulling a wand out of his cane.

"S-seventeen," her mom stuttered.

He brushed Iris's dirty-blonde bangs out of her eyes. She currently had her straight hair cut short, to her jaw. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I see," he said, looking over her face. "My son will be most pleased with his birthday present. Avada kedavra!" he shouted, and a green light hit my mom.

Iris had never heard that spell before (she was home taught so maybe her mum hadn't known either) and was confused for a second, until she saw her mother hit the ground. It must've been a tripping jinx of some kind; one she hadn't heard before. Then she saw her mum, and how her eyes were open and skin grey.

"Mum?" she asked, voice tiny and shaky.

Her mum was dead.

"NO!" she screamed, but then the man with the cane grabbed her arm and started dragging her away. She kept try into pull away, but she wasn't strong enough.

It wasn't long before they shoved her into a room, but there was already someone in there; a pale, boy with grey eyes. He stared at her and she realizes a little too late that she had tears running down her face.

"Why are you crying?" he sneered.

Without explaining why, she falls to her knees and starts crying; hiding her face from the boy. "My mum is dead," she cried into her palms.

She pressed her back against the door and pressed her knees to her chest and cried into her folded arms. The boy never said anything else and several minutes later, he simply turned off the lights and went to bed, leaving her to sniffle in silence.

* * *

><p>AN - It's been along time since I've been in the HP fandom so I'm sorry for any mistakes. The idea just came to me and I had to start writing it. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

When Iris woke she was on the floor. She didn't remember falling asleep. Here eyes were burning and it felt hard to open, like they were glued together. She managed to get them open and saw a creature standing before her, picking up socks from the floor. It was was brown with shrivelled skin, like a creepy old man the size of a Hobbit, and it blinked its massive eyes at her before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She sat up and saw the boy form earlier at a vanity set in black robes.

"You'll want a change of clothes. Father won't want you dressed like a commoner."

She stood up and brushed off her clothes. She didn't think they were that bad. "I don't think they're that bad."

"Doesn't matter what you think." He turned around and his grey eyes looked her up and down. "I suppose you'll do."

"Huh?"

"We're to be married," he moped, then went over to the bed and sat down. He held his head in his hands.

Iris walked over and sat by him; she didn't know what else to do, and she didn't want to leave the room and see anyone else. "What's wrong?"

He ran a hand through his slicked-back hair and moistened his bottom lip. "I was dating someone. Pansy. She . . . We've been together since we were fourteen, and I have known her my whole life. We started dating when I was fourteen, and I turn sixteen today. The first I heard of this betrothal nonsense was yesterday. If I'd known that Pansy and I would never . . . I wouldn't have . . . What's the point? We-Pansy and I, we were in love, and none of it matters."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, and then smiled at her. He wasn't bad looking. She supposed that it could've been worse if she'd been betrothed to someone ugly. Not that she was shallow, but she had to find the positive in the situation, no matter what it was. If he'd been ugly, she would've focused on how nice he was.

Her mother had always told her to be positive.

"Come, Mother will want us to eat." eh stood and so did she. As the walked to the bedroom door, he stopped her, and slid his hand in hers. "Since we're to be married, we may as well try, right?"

Nodding, she squeezed his hand and walked out of the room with him and to the dining room, where they were having breakfast.

Food was already on the table. The man with the cane, who had killed her mother, sat at one end, and a woman with silvery blonde hair sat at the other. She was led to the table and the boy pulled the chair out for her and pushed it in when she sat down. He sat beside her.

She put her napkin on her laps and ate in silence; nobody spoke to her and she spoke to nobody.

"Have some wine," the man with the cane said.

"I don't drink alcohol," she whispered.

"Beg pardon?"

"I don't drink alcohol," she said louder.

Her fiance cleared his throat beside her.

The man with the cane snarled at her. "It's is most ungracious and rude to deny a drink your host offers. You will drink, or you will be punished."

She grabbed the glass of wine in front of her and drank it. She wrinkled her nose and gagged after she swallowed.

The man with the long blonde hair stood and raised his cane, coming towards her.

"Father," said her fiancé, "she's not used to this lifestyle. Maybe we should give her some time."

He sat back down.

"Draco," he said, looking at her fiance, "perhaps you should introduce us to your future wife?"

"I don't even know her name, Father."

"Iris," she answered. "Iris Hummel."

Draco, as the man with the cane and blond hair had called him, nodded at her in thanks. "Iris, this is my father, Lucius. This is my mother, Narcissa. I'm Draco, and we're the Malfoys."

Iris nodded and drank some more wine. It was bitter on her tongue. But she kept a straight face in fear of the man's cane. They were all very attractive people, she realized, and they had an attractive manor. She remember the albino peacock outside. Clearly they bought things simply to be seen as attractive. The plates were pretty, the walls were gorgeous-everything about this place was beautiful. It had to have been on purpose.

The food was better than any food she had ever tasted; her mother hadn't been a very good cook. She remembered her mother dying from that spell she didn't recognize and she bit down on her lip, trying to stop herself form crying.

Draco squeezed her hand, but she knew it was only for appearances. They had to try to like each other, didn't they? It was pointless to resist.

When she finished her food, Narcissa shooed Draco and Lucius. They left, and she came over to her, and held her hand, pulling her out of the chair.

"Hello Iris."

Iris blinked at her. "Hello Narcissa."

"I know how you're feeling. I too was betrothed to Lucius and I was scared of many things. I worried we wouldn't fall in love. I was scared of the wedding night. But in the end, it all worked out. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'll be here for you. Ask me anything and I'll do my best to answer."

Iris nodded, then felt her stomach clench. She looked around to make sure no one was overhearing. "What's to be scared of on the wedding night?"

"Oh, you know. Sex. Losing your virginity."

Iris frowned, feeling shivers go up her spine and goosebumps go up her arms. Narcissa tilted her head and Iris swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What's sex?"

* * *

><p>Note: Sorry for the long time between updates! I just got really busy with school. Also, I'm sorry if this seems rushed, but I was trying to get a chapter out to hopefully end my writer's block. I have some really good ideas of where I want this story to go so the next chapter will be better. I might change this story to NC-17 now that I'm seventeen (but don't tell my parents lol.)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa blinked at Iris several times. Iris shifted awkwardly. "You seriously don't know what sex is?"

"Uh. Should I?"

"You're sixteen. How could you possibly not know what it is?"

"Allow me to answer that for you," came a cold chilling voice behind her.

Iris turned and saw a . . . man didn't seem to be the right word. He was tall and thin, but his face was flat and chalk-colored. He had no nose, and his eyes were red; a sickening feeling filled her stomach and Iris swallowed a breath. She knew who it was; everybody did .That was You-Know-Who. She knew she should have assumed she'd see hi mat some point because she was engaged to a death eater, but it still shocked her.

He had a necklace on. It was of a red, the color of his eyes, hourglass. She narrowed her eyes and he stealthily, with long fingers, put it underneath his robes so she could only see the chain.

"Her mother knew this day would come but wanted to prevent it any way she knew how. She never discussed sex with her. At all."

But My lord, she must've felt aroused at some point. How could she not have discovered masturbation at least?"

"What's masturbation?"

"Her mother was very accomplished in potions," he said with a dark chuckle, red eyes travelling over her body. "She thusly gave her a potion to prevent her from feeling aroused."

"That's absolutely horrifying!" gasped Narcissa.

His eyes ticked to Narcissa and Iris folded her arms over her chest. "Don't fear us, Iris. You're one of us now; we're not as your mother described us, I am certain. I won't do anything not hurt you . . . Unless you deserve it. Follow my rules, and obey me, and we won't have any problems. If you, however, resist or disobey . . ."

He raised his wand. "Crucio," he stated.

Pain hit her hard; burned her bones and tore into her skin. She'd never been in more pain in her life. She fell to the ground and screamed, clutching at her hair and crying. The pain was unimaginable and more horrible than anything she'd ever felt.

The pain stopped.

She was on the grounds and she gasped, body shaking .She stood up shakily and wiped away her tears form her cheeks and twitched as she saw You-Know-Who smirking. She looked to Narcissa for comfort, but Narcissa merely smirked too.

"Do we have an understanding?"

Iris nodded.

"You asked a question?" Narcissa chimed.

"Uh, I don't think I did. I mostly screamed."

"Before, Darling. About masturbation and sex."

Iris nodded and let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. "Yes."

"I think," said You-Know-Who, "that we shall educate the poor girl." he raised his wand but said nothing, just smirked and gleamed his eyes at her.

It was then she felt something-something new. Something she hadn't felt before. It was an odd warmth that tingled, on her vagina. She frowned as the warmth intensified, but frowned out of confusion as she thought the warmth felt nice in a way she couldn't' describe.

Narcissa grabbed her hand, leading her towards the table. "Sit on it dear."

Iris moved to sit in the chair, but Narcissa shook her head and gestured towards the table.

Her heart fluttered in her chest and her throat dried out of nervousness. You-Know-Who swished his wand again and the tingling intensified to the point her knees went weak for a moment. She stumbled, but Narcissa caught her. Narcissa helped her onto the table, where she sat with her knees over the edge, ankles swishing back and forth like she did when getting checked up at St Mungo's.

"Careful Narcissa. We don't want to scare her. Let us start slowly, yes?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"What's going on?"

Narcissa smiled sweetly. "Don't worry Darling. Lie back, please."

Iris did as she was told, scooting back so she could be comfortable. Her feet were the only thing not resting on the table at this point, and her vagina started to get wet; for a moment she thought she'd peed a little, but that wasn't' it; it felt different, and the pleasuring tingle started to throb.

"Put your feet on the table, knees in the air."

She planted her feet on the table so that her knees looked like mountain peaks. She squeezed her thighs together and clenched; it felt nice and she let out a gasp.

"Spread your feet apart honey."

"But you'll see my-"

What did I say about disobedience, Iris?" You-Know-Who snapped. She glanced at him; he was palming the front of his robes. "Trust me, you will enjoy yourself."

She planted her feet apart from each other and her robes slid up her thighs, so they slid downward because of gravity.

Narcisaa grabbed her panties and pulled them away slowly. Iris felt tears prickle at the sides of her eyes. "I don't like this," she whispered but she didn't know if that was true; she was, for some reason, feeling hot, tingly throbbing feelings down there and it felt nice; she wanted to do something, but she couldn't figure out what and it seemed Narcissa did. But at the same time, a small part of her felt like something abbot this was bad; that she shouldn't want this, and she was uncomfortable.

"What did I say about disobedience, Iris? Must I repeat myself so much?"

She was confused about where this was going, but the curiosity disappeared at his tone. She didn't want to be on this table, she just wanted to be home with her mother. But she would rather do anything other than feel that pain again.

"Yes, sir."

"You will call me Master or Dark Lord."

"Yes, Master."

She lifted her feet so that Narcissa could take off her panties and throw them aside. Narcissi grabbed her thighs and pulled Iris to her, draping her knees over her shoulders. She touched Iris then, touched her where nobody ever had, and the tingle intensified.

Narcissi rubbed her than, rubbed a nub, slicking her finger in her wetness around her spread-open vagina, circling her nub and scraping it gently with her fingernail. Iris gasped and arched her back; she wanted more. She didn't understand what she was feeling or why, but it was amazing.

"You can do this yourself, my darling," Narcissa explained as she slid one finger deep inside her. Iris gasped again and she pumped that finger in and out of her. "When you do this yourself, that is masturbation. If you are a boy, masturbation is what the Dark Lord is doing."

Iris looked over to see You-Know-Who grasping . . . something. His robes were pulled up over his waist and he held something in his hands, something thick and long and white; his hands pumped around it as he gasped and bit his lip.

Narcissa put another finger inside her. There was a small sting of pain, but the pleasure overrode that. "Oh my God," Iris gasped as narcissi curled a finger inside her and a shot of pleasure shot up her spin.

Narcissa lowered head. "What are you doing?" breathed iris, and then narcissi licked her.

Her warm tongue slid around the nub while her fingers worked inside her; wetness pilled out and Iris jerked against Narcissa's face. "Please keep licking," she begged. It felt amazing and she didn't want it to stop; never wanted to let it stop. How could she have never experienced this before?

She looked over as the Dark Lord walked to the table. "This is a penis," he explained with heavy breath. "When you have sex, this will be inside you the way narcissi's fingers are."

Iris licked her lip. "Does it feel as nice?"

"Better. But, we shall save that for another day."

She couldn't imagine anything feeling better than what Narcissa was doing to her, but she took his word for it. She thrust her hips forward without meaning to and realized she was gasping so much her chest was heaving.

The everything stopped. White flashed in front of her eyes as the pleasure was too much; it felt like a hot, wet explosion. She didn't realize until the feelings of intense pleasure died down that she'd screamed for some reason; she was sweaty, too.

The Dark Lord tilted his head backed and something warm and sticky flew to her face and throat. Some got on her lips and she tasted it; it was salty and thick. It didn't taste very good, but nothing too horrible.

"Clean her, Narcissa," the Dark Lord ordered, then stalked away, robes billowing behind him like smoke.

Narcissa climbed atop her and licked her face. Licked away the thick liquid on her cheek first, then on her throat; she bit her collarbone and her neck and it felt nice, but her body was still shaking form what had happened earlier.

"We have suc wonderful things to show you," she whispered before pushing her lips to hers, licking away what had landed on her mouth. "This is kissing," she said when she pulled away, smiling. "Open your mouth."

Iris did so.

"Not quite so much, honey."

She half-closed it.

"Now stick your tongue outward like this." Narcissa showed her how far to stick out her tongue; not very far. Iris did that. "Now do this." She moved the tongue and iris mimicked her. "Now I'm going to do the same thing to you at the same time."

She lowered her head and mimicked narcissi; their tongues touched and moved against each other and she stared at the ceiling before her eyes closed for some reason. It just felt right.

Perhaps living here wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

><p>Note: Thanks for sticking with this fic for those of you who have. Sorry for the long update, but I decided to take my work more serious so I spent the time writing out a outline so that I don't forget where I'm going with stuff (because I have a habit of doing that). So I have most of it planned out, so maybe I won't forget to write on it so much like I did my others. I'm really nervous abotu this sex scene because I've never written one before. Also, I'm not gay and as a Christian I'm not trying to "push gayness" on anyone, so please don't be offended! I just think some people are gay and no matter how I personally feel about it, it's not up for me to decide what happens, and please don't be homophobic in the reviews, please. Everybody gets thoughts sometimes.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The first week there wasn't too bad. Actually, she quite enjoyed herself. Although she shared a room with Draco, they hadn't much talked. Every night she found herself wandering to Narcissa and Lucius' room. Lucius would leave and narcissi would push her to the bed and lick her until she had an orgasm-as Narcissa had taught her it was.

After Narcissa licked her and fingered her, she would leave to see the Dark Lord. She would tell him everything that Narcissa had done while he masturbated. He would always orgasm his semen on her face, and then tell her to leave. Although she knew that if her Mum ever saw her acting this way, doing these things, she would be disappointed in her, she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Every night she would sleep on Draco's floor. They wouldn't speak much, save for normal pleasantries. Ask how each other's days went. She had been ordered not to tell Draco about her activities with Narcissa or the Dark Lord so she didn't. Draco seemed to have bring days and he often seemed rather bored with her, so she didn't talk very much.

Every meal was fantastic because the food was prepared well. She realized she had a fondness for the taste of wine and even if she often felt a slight buzz of happiness afterwards, she was completely coherent so she knew she wasn't drunk.

"How are your sleeping arrangements?" the Dark Lord asked one Saturday morning.

"Um they're okay," Iris answered. She didn't want him to think she wasn't grateful because they had done a lot for her since she'd moved in, except for the killing her mother part. Although she could never forgive them for that, there was much worse she could be going through. The hadn't tortured her, in fact they'd been going out of their way to make her feel good, very good. There was no making up for what he'd done, however she wasn't going to do anything to anger him. She'd seen how horrible he could be when he was unhappy-the night before, he had tortured one of his Death Eaters for hours while she told him of her activities with Narcissa and he masturbated while he did it. The last thing she wanted was to be tortured.

"I can see they are not. Lying is not a virtue I tolerate in those I have a higher esteem than I do for you, and I won't tolerate it in someone I barely consider at all."

"Okay!" she interrupted because he'd shifted, as if raising a wand. "It's just, you know. The floor . . . Um, I don't lie sleeping on the floor so much but it's totally okay if I do."

The Dark Lord turned his red eyes to Draco. "You are forcing your future wife to sleep on the floor?" Draco opened his mouth but before anything came out, the Dark Lord shouted, "Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor and screamed, the chair scooching across the floor and he screamed. He cried out and hollered and tears ran down his face. Lucius flinched upward, as if he were going to go to Draco's side, but he didn't move after that; remained in his chair and stared at his plate, while Narcissa continued eating as if nothing had happened.

Suddenly, everything stopped.

Everyone was staring at her, except Draco who was on the floor gasping for air and wiping tears away with his palms.

It wasn't until the Dark Lord whispered, "Excuse me?" in a dangerous voice that she realized what had happened. She stood by the table, and she was glaring at the Dark Lord, and clearly recalled screaming at him to stop it.

"I said stop it," she repeated, fear travelling through her intensely.

The Dark Lord chuckled. "Young love," he sighed with a smile. That smile, however, quickly twisted into something else. Something that scared her even more. "It's sickening."

And with that, he raised his wand and screamed, "Crucio!"

* * *

><p>Narcissa held out a purple dress robe-well, Iris supposed it was a dress robe, but it hardly covered anything. It seemed just long enough to cover her butt and her front, and was very low cut, and had no sleeves. She wondered if it stayed up by magic, because she didn't understand how it wouldn't flop over and show her boobs without something to go over the shoulder and keep it there.<p>

"I'm sorry about this morning, Iris," narcissi said, putting that dress robe in her cart. "You really ought not order the Dark Lord around. It's best to assume that if he is doing something, there is a legitimate reason for it."

"I was out of line," she agreed, even if she felt that she was in the right. Despite all the good they had done for her, she could never forget that they were, in fact, evil Death Eaters.

"Now, even though you and I have had our moments together, as you have with the Dark Lord, I don't want you to go and do these things with Draco, do you understand?"

"Why?"

"Well you see, Iris my dear, sex is an important thing. Your first time should be special, and should be with someone you love, and are going to be with the rest of your life. And you've not learned how to pleasure anyone yet. If you are to give my son a hand job or blowjob, I would like for you to do well. I will let you know when you're ready to satisfy him. However, when it comes to sex, you must wait until your wedding night."

Iris frowned. "So I'm going to lose my virginity to Draco."

"Yes, of course. Now is Lucius the only person I've ever had sex with? No, of course not. But he was my first, and everyone else is only one the side. Same with him, and the same with you. But your first should be with the one you mostly have sex with. With them, it's love. With everyone else, it's merely enjoyment. Oh, I think you'll look lovely in this." She pulled a normal, green dress robe and put it in the cart with the purple one.

"Um, okay. Is this what the Dark Lord wants?"

Narcissi shrugged. "I assume. Of course if he tells you differently, then you do it. These are just my own personal thoughts, as a woman. However, he told us specifically to train you. A wife's duty is to please her man, and we don't want you to be a disappointment. You're new to this. Of course there is nothing wrong with seeking pleasure for or from anyone, but your husband or wife should be your number one."

To be honest it all seemed very confusing. She'd grown up without hearing once about sex, let alone husbandry and wifery. It had only ever been her mother and her for her entire life, and she'd never told her about this. She didn't understand why it was important to wait until marriage, or why it should matter who she had sex with the first time if she was going to have sex with other people. Or why it should matter who she had sex with at all. Then again, although she understood what sex was now, why it was more important than what her and Narcissa did.

"Okay," she said anyway.

"When you really love someone, you prefer to mostly have it with them, anyway. I mean I like having fun with you, but it's just different with Lucius. And it'll be different with Draco for you."

"But how do you know I'll love Draco?"

Narcissa stopped then. She turned to stare at Iris, and for the first time she looked angry. Narcissa had always been kind to her and always looked on with kindness towards her, however this was different. She reached forward and squeezed her mouth. You will love my son, do you understand?" she spat, squeezing her face so tightly that her teeth jammed into her mouth. It hurt.

"Okay, okay," she mumbled.

Narcissa pulled away and chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry about that, I just get passionate sometimes." Even though she sounded bubbly, there was a sharp coldness in her glare now, and chills ran up Iris's spine.

* * *

><p>When she returned form her shopping trip with Narcissa, she was beckoned to the drawing room, where the Dark Lord normally spent his time. Draco was nowhere to be seen, but she'd heard him being ordered to his room. She felt bad for him because he'd been tortured this morning, especially because she'd been tortured as well and so she knew damn well how horrible it felt to have that crucio spell turned on you.<p>

The Dark Lord sat on a throne in the middle. Bellatrix and Narcissa stood on his right side, Iris's left (As she was facing the Dark Lord) and Lucius and some other dark haired man with long, black hair and large nose stood to the Dark Lord's left (her right).

"You've spent this last week being pleasured by Narcissa, who Bellatrix has told me is quit adept at cunnilingus." Bellatrix nodded. "Bellatrix is not one for giving to anyone but me, although she is a fine receiver."

"It's true, but Narcissa is very good at eating out," Bellatrix stated, and reached down to hold Narcissa's hand.

The Dark Lord watched them curiously for a moment, then turned to Lucius and the dark haired man. "Lucius and Severus are my very closest Death Eaters, the ones I trust the most." Bellatrix scoffed. Severus glared at her. "The yare going to receive your pleasure now. They will teach you what it is to be good with giving."

Although nervousness shook her bones, Iris couldn't help but admit that she felt excited, too. She was already getting horny thinking about Narcissa writhing and moaning, and as the Dark Lord pulled out his penis and began to stroke it, she hoped that she would do well.

* * *

><p>Iris sat on the edge of Draco's bed, wearing her nightshirt. Draco changed inot his nightclotehs, and she stared at his bare back, and butt. He was thin and pale, but not nearly as much as Severus had been. He was attractive, Draco, she guessed. He and Narcissa were the most attractive out of everyone here, although Lucius was second.<p>

She thought about what it was like as she licked out his mother's pussy. The way the wet fodls felt across her tongue, and how it tasted. The way Narcissa gave her instruction; faster, slower. When to stick her tongue inside, when to press it against the nub. Listening to her slowly get louder until she was screaming and thrusting her pelvis into Iris's face. Although Bellatrix had been more demanding and a better teacher, with clearer instructions, she hadn't enjoyed eating out Bellatrix as much.

Lucius had been enthusiastic and gave clear instructions too, but maybe just a bit too enthusiastic because she choked a few times on his cock. However he was very educational. Severus, too, has been education-perhaps too educational and it made him seem a little detached, but she felt she'd learned more with him and it was less awkward. She felt more comfortable sucking his cock, even though sucking Lucius's had been more arousing.

Draco put on his underwear-she'd learned that he normally slept in only his underwear this past week-and then he went over to the bed. She crawled under the blankets and slept near the wall, and he crawled in after her. She knew one day she would be pleasuring him, more than she pleasured the others, and that they were getting her ready to withstand the pleasure without losing herself, and to give him pleasure. To please him. And for that she was glad, because she wondered if other girls were lucky enough to practice like she was.

With a flick of his wand ,the lights were out.

"Have you been in love before?" she asked.

"Yes."

She frowned at the ceiling. "I don't know if I can love."

"What, me?"

"At all."

"What, you've never fancied someone?"

"I've only ever known my mother."

It was very quiet in Draco's room, in his bed. She could only hear both of them breathing, and she thought about how it felt to finger herself while pleasuring everyone around her while the Dark Lord masturbated. She thought of how she'd first orgasmed a few small moments before Narcissa had, but that it had taken her until after Severus was done before she finished again. Thinking of all the noises each of them had made turned her on, but that wasn't love. Arousal wasn't love. But what was it?

One day she would make Draco feel pleasure, and hopefully he would make her feel pleasure too. But love, she didn't know.

"When you love someone, it's like when you put a puzzle together. When you finally snap the last piece into place and you see what all your work's done, how you made that picture with little pieces. That's what love is like."

She had put many puzzles together with her mom, Iris had. The feeling of it being complete escaped her, though. It certainly hadn't been an emotion worth remembering.

Maybe she really was just incapable of romantic love.

* * *

><p>Notes: Man I really wish I wouldn't take so long updating this story! I'm sorry, really. Don't hesitate to review! Criticism is okay but flaming is not .Telling me how horrible i am doesn't help me get better and all it does is make you feel superior. Don't be a jerk and I'll listen, even if you give me criticism. (Also I have read Fifty Shades of Grey but I am not copying it at all, this has a totally different plot).<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

He grunted beneath her, the bed squeaking with each of his movements. He thrust up into her mouth, and she stroked what she couldn't fit in her mouth with her hand. His knees were bent beside her head, and she moaned in pleasure and gasped, having to pull back. "Oh God, keep going," she whimpered, before licking Lucius's cock again and swallowing the head.

She was straddling Narcissa's face. Narcissa's wet tongue slid in and out of her and around her folds. It felt very good.

She took Lucius's dick as deep as it would go and grinded her pelvis down, hoping that Narcissa wouldn't mind how her hips were moving jerkily and pushing down a lot.

She came and pulled her head back, crying out and clutching on the bed sheets beneath them. White dots flashed in front of her eyes and her body shivered with pleasure, until she collapsed.

Lucius pushed her off of him. "Sit against the headboard, Iris."

She did as she was told, knees still shaking.

"You've learned quickly. Now I believe it is time for you to watch us have intercourse for your studies. Feel free to pleasure yourself if you have the need."

Iris was curious as to how sex would look. She understood the basics of it, as she'd been told, but she supposed it was best to watch and see before attempting to go about it herself.

He sat near the edge of the bed, legs spread out before him. He was sitting. Narcissi crawled over to him on her knees, then swung each leg so that she straddled him. His erect penis was beneath her. She fingered herself for a few moments. Her fingers were wet when they pulled free. "Now your first time is going to hurt, so you have to go slow. It's best to be really wet before you let his dick inside you and go slow. You can always buy lubricant potions, also."

She sunk down and the cock disappeared inside her. Narcissa pulled up and then pushed down again, slowly moving her hips. Lucius grabbed at her waist and guided her. Their naked chests slid against each other and the sounds of slicking were around them. Lucius grunted Narcissi moaned.

Iris felt a pleasurable tingle. She pushed her fingers into her pussy, sliding one finger inside, then two and moved her hips and thrust her fingers in and out.

She hadn't done much except for these lessons, and she really enjoyed them. She'd never once felt any of these things before now, and to know it was going to be a part of her life from now on was amazing. There was nothing wrong in wanting things or seeking what you wanted. The Dark Lord frightened her, but everyone else seemed okay.

Narcissa gently pushed Lucius onto his back. She began to ride him. She moved quicker and she moaned louder.

Iris felt the inside of her body tightening around her fingers while Narcissa with her free hand began to rub her own nub while she went up and down on Lucius's cock.

She then stopped moving for a moment and turned around, so that she was still riding Lucius, but facing another direction. Lucius planted his hands on either butt cheek and she popped her ass up and down and moaned even louder and he trusted upward a lot and started moaning too.

White-hot pleasure shot through her body almost suddenly and she cried out, wetness dripping across her fingers and down her wrists. She pushed the back of her head against the headboard and squeezed her eyes shut while she shouted out words.

When she finally caught her breath, she looked back at Lucius and Narcissa. She was on all fours and he was thrusting into her pussy from behind, on his knees. They were both shouting now in pleasure and suddenly narcissi started shaking, crying out, "I'm coming I'm coming!"

He kept pushing into her until he shouted and thrust into her one last, hard time and then pulled out, relaxing back on his haunches.

Narcissa gasped, and then looked over her shoulder at Iris. "So that is sex. It won't always feel as good as that, but if you're open with your partner, it can always feel good. Don't be afraid to say what you like or need. That's how you learn and get better, too."

"That's what these lessons are for though I thought."

Narcissa chuckled. "Men don't get lessons, sweetie. They've more important things to do."

Iris opened her mouth to ask why, but when she did, both Lucius and Narcissa gave her a look. She remembered when Narcissa grabbed her mouth when she asked what would happen if she never loved Draco.

"Okay."

She left the room after that.

* * *

><p>"How come men aren't trained about sex?" Iris asked while she jerked Severus on the bed in the guest bedroom he stayed in when he was over. Or maybe he was always over. It was a mansion after all.<p>

"Some people believe that men have more important duties."

"So sex isn't really that important?"

"No it isn't. Also they believe that the women only have one purpose, and that is to please a man."

"I like to please people, I guess."

"There's nothing wrong with liking or disliking. It's simply not more important for either gender to know more, nor is it the most important thing ever."

His hard cock slipped through her closed palm. The skin moved over the hardness. She watched the foreskin move over the head of his dick. "Is that what the Dark Lord thinks?"

"I do not presume to know what the Dark Lord thinks."

"He thinks I'll fall in love with Draco one day. They all do."

Severus was breathing heavily. She could hear that. She looked at him to see his eyes closed and his mouth slightly parted. "And you do not?" he asked with a croaking voice.

"I'm not sure I can love at all."

He tilted his head at her and his black eyes narrowed. He brushed some hari from her eyes and then titled his head the other way. Then he hissed and tilted his head back, his body jerking suddenly, and she felt his semen spill over her hand.

"Did I do well?" she asked as he pointed the wand at her hand to clean up the mess.

He simply nodded.

* * *

><p>After that she'd snogged and eaten out Bellatrix. She'd been quite horny after that but knew Bellatrix didn't give pleasure to anyone but the Dark Lord, so she went back to Severus. She supposed that she could have gone to narcissi or Lucius, but she didn't. Severus obliged by fingering and eating her out, explaining (as he did when she gave him head or hand jobs) what he was doing and why.<p>

He explained that each person was different, however, so it was important to note each partner's reactions and talk to them.

At dinner, the meal was delicious and she enjoyed her wine. The Dark Lord spoke about muggles and mudbloods, and how they tended to always bring about destruction and were lazy, and somehow believed the world owed them a favor.

At night, her and Draco slept side by side.

She laid in bed and stared at the black ceiling. They rarely talked.

"I was in love with Pansy," he said.

"Oh?"

"If I'd known that I was supposed to marry someone specifically I wouldn't have bothered."

"I wish I weren't a burden on you."

"It's okay I guess. But when I was sad, Pansy used to . . . Never mind."

She turned onto her side so she could look at him. "Are you sad now?" he nodded. "Why?"

"Because I screwed up my orders. Snape can't go back to school. I've dishonoured my family name and I'm not with Pansy anymore. To be honest, my life just sucks in general."

She bit down on her bottom lip. "What would Pansy do for you?"

"We would cuddle. It helped."

"I think I'm sad too," she admitted.

"Let's cuddle, then. Maybe it'll help," Draco said.

Iris nodded, then slid into his arms. He put his arm around her and it was warm. For the first time since her mom had died, she felt her chest, as if she could feel the inside. The warmth. "I miss my mum," she admitted, closing her eyes because tears were coming.

He didn't say anything, but even if she cried a little bit, she did feel a bit better.

* * *

><p>Notes: Happy birthday Severus Snape!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Iris woke. Her arms were around Draco and his were around her, also. He was warm and she pulled herself away from him. The sunlight form outside his window shone on his face and it made him glow a bit.

He was attractive, she guessed. She liked his hair. She was blonde too and also had light-colored eyes, like her mum had, back when she was living. Her mother admitted that as a young person she'd always thought blondes were more attractive, and her dad had had green eyes. Iris sometimes wished she knew her dad, but he'd died long ago by Death Eaters.

It was strange then that she was going to marry one.

Maybe Death Eaters weren't so bad. They so far, except for the Dark Lord, seemed like normal, okay people who made her orgasm a lot. Except for Draco who she rarely saw except to sleep in bed, and he seemed okay too.

His eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

"Did you sleep well?"

"It was nice. Man, I wish I had ice cream though!" she stated.

Draco shrugged. "Well we have everything, you know. I can take you to the kitchen and get you some if you really want."

She giggled. "Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

><p>In the kitchen Draco scooped her some ice cream and put it in a cone that he kept in a cupboard beside the fridge.<p>

She licked her ice cream cone and smiles when she heard Draco laugh. You look like a cat when you do that," he explained.

She jokingly meowed at him and he laughed again. She licked the ice cream again and watched him lick the ice cream too. He caught her eyes and they both giggled. After awhile, she finished her ice cream and ate the cone and so did Draco.

"You know, you're not so bad. At least you're nice, so I guess being betrothed isn't too horrible," Draco said wit ha shrugged.

She pursed her lips. "Yeah, not _too_ horrible. Well excuse me, I thought we were having fun."

She stormed off, feeling prickles at the corner of her eye. "Iris, wait!" draco called form behind her.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much but it did. She kept running, turning down a hall and wiping her tears. After awhile her legs burned from running and she put her back against a wall, wiping more tears.

"Iris, it's not what it sounded like," Draco said, coming up in front of her. She turned her face away, but he grabbed her chin gently and turned her face towards him, so the could look in each other's eyes. "I'm sorry. I just meant that I never wanted to be betrothed. I always thought that I would get to pick who I marry, you know? But if I have to be betrothed, I'm glad that it's with you."

She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat. "I know, I' sorry. I don't know why I was so upset, that was weird. The idea of you thinking marrying me is horrible just made me cry, I guess . . ."

He stroked the side of her face. Her chest tingled and her throat went dry. Draco really was quite attractive, she had to admit.

"Why don't we walk around and talk about things? I feel like I hardly know you," Draco suggested, and put his hand through hers so that they were holding hands.

They started walking down the hall together, and she smiled, feeling warm and quite liking her hand being held. "My favorite flowers are tulips," she began.

Draco smiled. "Okay. Mine is a rose."

Her stomach swooped as if she had missed a step going downstairs. She didn't know why, but it felt nice, so she squeezed his hand and they kept walking. She realized that nobody, since she had been taken in, had wanted to get to know her and she didn't know much about them, either.

She hoped that this was a sign that that would change.

* * *

><p>Note: I know that it's been a long time since I uploaded but I lost my notes on what I was planning to do with this fic and also I've been busy with school. And yeah it's late, it's like a little past one in the morning but I couldn't sleep so I thought if I typed something really fast it might make me tired. I'm tired now though so I'll go to sleep so I'm not too tired at school tomorrow! I hope you like this chapter.<p> 


End file.
